Say 'I Love You'
by Usagi San
Summary: When Darien didn't take the chance to make Serena his, Serena started a whole new life. Little did she know, their paths will cross once more, unexpectantly, and in a strange situation. Sere+Dar. Please Review
1. Default Chapter

Title: Say 'I Love You'  
Author: Usagi San  
Email: chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
Genre: rom, alt  
Rating: pg-13  
Web page: www.angelfire.com/anime3/moonfanfiction  
disclaimer: don't own sailor moon  
AN: Hello readers! I know I haven't finished Irony and Happiness, and already I'm starting  
on a new fic. Don't worry! I'll divide my time between these 2 fics and finish both of them. I  
think you'll like this fic. I certainly enjoyed writing it! Please give me comments on how you  
feel about this fic!  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Serena Lampert paced restlessly on the soft red carpet of the hallway. She couldn't believe  
things happened so fast and so out of control. Nothing had gone right. In about 5 min, she   
would be lugging her suitcases into the car of Neal Netherlend, and she would elope with   
him, someone she barely knows. All because of one heated argument and stupid pride.   
  
Tucking a strand of loose blond hair behind her ear, Serena stopped in front of an oval   
mirror on the wall to examine herself. Masses of blond tresses tumbled to her waist, bright  
blue eyes flickered with frustration, crimson cheeks almost as red as the soft rouge mouth.  
she had worn a white blouse that loosely covered her upper body and a pair of blue jeans  
that revealed a pair of long shapely legs. The pair of running shoes she was wearing   
complained endlessly to the treatment of rubbing with the carpet.   
  
The distant rumbling of car over dirt road alerted Serena the time: 10:00. She all but flew out  
the door, catching sight of the black car stopping just in front of her house. The front door of   
the car opened revealing a handsome man in his early 20s, with short brown hair and matching  
eyes.   
  
"Neal," Serena said quietly, her mind made up. She just can't leave with him. She can't  
elope with him.  
  
She doesn't LOVE him.  
  
"I can't-," Further words were drowned out by another rumbling sound. another vehicle, this  
time a rusty truck, pulled up behind the white car.  
  
Serena's throat closed, and her heart leaped as she recognized the truck. How many times  
had she seen the familiar truck stop in front of her house, it's engine coughing and spluttering?  
Countless times.  
  
Darien Westley got out of the truck and strolled calmly up to Serena, who had stood   
motionless on the front porch. He snaked arms around her waist and without warning,   
pressed his lips against her full ones.  
  
Heat flared, breaths quickened: neither could push the other away. Darien's mouth slowed,  
moving gently over Serena's. She felt like jelly, knees weakening and leaned into him for  
support.  
  
Neal, watching them, felt anger rising quickly. But he kept his face impassive, doing nothing   
to stop the scene before him.  
  
Finally, the two parted, both struggling for breath. Serena's red face contrasted sharply  
against Darien's pale face.  
  
"Don't go," The single command from Darien rang out in the silence of day, sounding like  
music in Serena's ears. Her mind screamed, 'say it Darien! Say the 3 words that will   
convince me to stay!'  
  
'Say 'I love you!''  
  
"I want you."  
  
For a moment Serena simply stared. She saw an attractive guy, tall and slim. muscles were  
shown off by the thin white shirt. The worn jeans fitted snugly over his powerful legs.  
  
The words finally settled in her brains. He only wanted her for a bed companion, something  
she had never agreed to because she had wanted to lose her virginity to her husband, on  
her wedding night.  
  
Since the first time she saw him, 3 years ago, she, 19, he, 25, she had fallen in love.  
  
3 years.  
  
Not enough for him to fall in love with her?  
  
Abruptly, Serena jerked herself from his arms and slowly walked back into the house.   
Seconds later, she emerged, holding a suitcase in each hand.  
  
2 hearts shattered, silently and simultaneously.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
It wasn't until the car had disappeared did Darien finally climb into his truck and wept: his  
heart had shattered.  
  
  
  
"I can't do this Neal," Serena said slowly, closing her eyes tightly.   
  
Neal tensed. "What do you mean honey?"  
  
Serena felt dead, her heart strangely empty.  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
  
Curled up on the single bed in a small room in a hotel, Serena wept. Her pent up anger,   
sadness, and loss streamed out. Tears she was unable to stop meandered down her pale  
face. But the tears did nothing to ease the pain in her heart.   
  
She felt hollow.  
  
Alone.  
  
Dead.  
  
Her heart had shattered.  
  
end of prologue  
  
Well? Good or bad? I know my prologues are usually sad, but that's what gets my plot going!   
Please, email or review. I really appreciate it.   
Thanks!  
  
-Usagi San  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Title: Say 'I Love You'  
Author: Usagi San  
Email: chiba_serena@h...  
Rating: pg13  
Disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon...  
An: hello! I know it's been a long time, and i told a lot of people   
that this chapter was going to be out very soon, but it never   
happened.  
I had the chapter written as soon as the prologue was posted, but   
never  
had the time to type it up. I appologize. Work and studies took up  
more time than I had intended it to. Sorry! Here's chapter one, and   
enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
The day was Thursday. The weather was excellent: sky devoid of   
clouds,   
the sun standing tall and proud, and various birds chirping happily   
as   
they flew from tree to tree.  
  
Serena got up from her black leather chair and went over to the   
window   
to close it. Birds chirping annoyed her. She turned on high heels and   
surveyed her office. Homey and tastefully decorated. The desk was   
full   
of scuttered papers, magazines, books. Life was busy. Sighing, she   
walked  
back to her chair in front of the desk. As soon as she sat down, the   
phone rang.   
  
"What is it Erinn?" she said after picking up the phone on her desk.  
  
"Mr. Hershal would like to speak with you Miss Lampert. He said it was  
important." The secretary's tone was both professional and kind at   
the   
same time.   
  
"Send him in." Sernea hung up and took a deep breath. Drew Hershal   
was   
her boss. As the owner of dakosa, a major manufacturer of nutrition   
and  
fertilizers for farming, Drew Hershal seemed intimidating to people   
who  
worked for him. But Sernea, sales manager and promoter of Dakosa, was   
different. She has great respect for such a successful business man,   
not fear.  
  
The door opened and Mr. Hershal walked in. He was old enough to be   
Serena's dad, with a thick pair of glasses to hide squinty green   
eyes.   
There was a bald patch at the top of his head and not much more   
hair on the side. Even though he looks kind, his whole aura was   
powerful  
and demanding.  
  
"Miss Lampert," he greete. "I trust all has been well?"  
  
"It has, thank you Mr. Hershal," Serena replied formally. She had   
stood  
up as soon as Mr. Hershal had walked in and, after offering the man  
a seat, sat back down again.  
  
"Miss Lapert, I'm just going to get straight to the point," Mr.   
Hershal   
began, raking fingers through his tin hair. "there's a man just   
outside   
your door who can become one of our biggest clients ever. He has   
thousands   
of hectars of land everywehre in the world. He is very wealthy,   
successful  
and wants to purchase a large quantity of our special formula for all   
kinds of animals and crops. We need him as a client. I need someone  
who can accompany, inform and sell him the products. I need someone   
who  
can convince this man to come back for more." He leaned forward  
slightly, the sharp green eyes boring into Serena's, and asked a   
question he already knew the answer to.  
  
"Can you take the challenge?"   
  
Without hesitation, Serena answered, "Yes."  
  
"Good!" Mr. Hershal said, breaking into a smile. He reached over,   
picked up   
the phone, pressed a number, an dbarked out, "Send him in."  
  
After a moment, the door slowly opened. Serena's eyes focused on the   
door, eager to meet her challenge...and found herself gazing into the   
devish dark blue eyes she would know from anywhere. A gasp escaped   
involuntarily as she scaned therest of the man. Sleek black hair was  
touseled giving him a sexy look. The high cheekbones, combined with   
the soft sensuous mouth and straight nose gave him a dangerously   
attractive face. He stood tall, body trim, hard, and mascular. The   
dark   
blue suit was well tailored and elegant. The stroll was filled with   
self-confidence and arrogance.   
  
It was none other than Darien Westly.  
  
end of chapter one  
  
  
You know, i think my prologue was longer than Chapter one! Kind of   
hard   
to believe. I wanted to continue chapter one, but this is the PERFECT  
place to stop! Again, please email/review me cuz I'd love to know what  
you all think of my fic. Bye for now!  
  
-Usagi San  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Title: "Say 'I love You'"  
Author: Usagi San  
Email: chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG13  
  
AN: Hello! I know it's a long time since I last wrote and   
I really would like to apologize. I was sick for a long   
time and that delayed the appearance of this chapter on   
the net. Also, the review alert at fanfiction.net seemed  
to have stopped working. I didn't get any email saying   
that someone reviewed this story at fanfiction.net and  
so I was kind of depressed cuz I thought people weren't   
reading my fics anymore. But one day I decided to read  
my own fics again and saw that some people did review  
me. So then I started this chapter. Please, review me or  
email me! It tells me that people are indeed reading my  
fics and that makes me want to write more. Well, I'll   
just stop blabbing so that you can read the chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Serena forced herself to breath. He looked just like   
he did when she'd last saw him. From the day he stood   
aside and let her go with Neal Netherland, she had   
lost all contact with him. It had been two years, and   
she could remember that day like it was yesterday.  
  
Two years ago.   
  
The day that turned her world upside down. She'd lost   
Darien, the most important person in her life, and   
hooked up with Neal. And that night. How horrible.   
Memories swamped and played in front of Serena's mind.   
Suddenly, she was taken back to that night when she'd   
told Neal that she didn't love him. She watched, helpless,  
as the monstrous night unfolded in front of her eyes   
again. That night, she had almost...  
  
Stop it! she told herself harshly, mentally shaking   
her head. Stop living in the past. Forget the past.   
  
"Miss Lampert," Darien nodded towards Serena. She   
seemed preoccupied, and he took the moment to study   
her. She was simply exquisite. Womanhood treated   
her well, turning her into a graceful, beautiful   
young woman with perfect...everything.  
  
"Mr. Westly." Serena nodded curtly. "How...nice to   
see you again."   
  
Darien smirked. He could see that Serena was obviously   
uncomfortable around him. Maybe, just maybe, Serena   
might still be at least a little attracted to him.   
Well, he'll just have to wait and see.  
  
"You two know each other?" Mr. Hershal beamed,   
pleased. "Well then, I'll just leave you young people   
to discuss what needs to be done and what-nots."   
He stood up, walked towards the door, and stopped.   
Turned.  
  
"Miss Lampert," he said slowly, eyes focused on   
the distraught girl. "Remember our conversation.   
I trust that you will think. And think hard about   
what I've said." And with that, he walked out.   
  
As soon as Mr. Hershal closed the door behind him,   
Darien sank into the chair and   
loosened the tie knotted around his neck. He   
casually balanced his right ankle on  
his left knee, appearing to look like a man   
with ease and confidence. He looked  
at Serena expectantly.  
  
Serena glanced at Darien. "I guess I'm going to be your  
Consultant for the next few days."  
  
"Weeks."  
  
Preplexed, "Excuse me?"  
  
That darn smirk appeared again. "I think I'll need  
About a few weeks of your time, Miss Lampert. I hope  
That won't inconvenient you in any way?"  
  
Serena seethed. He knew she couldn't refuse. Not with  
her job on the line. He was deliberately trapping her  
into a corner. Managing to shake her head, she sat   
down and prepared to get to work.  
  
_______________________  
  
  
A disgruntled Serena opened the door to her small  
apartment and wearily took off her high heels. The  
day had not gone well: meeting Darien, spilling  
coffee, getting prank calls, and then having to  
work overtime. What else could possibly go wrong?  
  
As though someone read her mind, the phone rang.   
Groaning, Serena walked over and picked up the   
portable phone in her living room beside the sofa.  
  
Mumbling a hello, she reached up to push her hair  
out of her face.  
  
"Serena, it's me, Darien."  
  
Pausing her hand in midair, Serena drew a shaky  
breath.   
  
"How did you get my home phone number?" It wasn't  
listed on the local directory  
  
"Nothing's hard when you have money and connections."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I thought we could go to dinner and then to my   
place to discuss the plans."  
  
"I can't." Serena sank down into the sofa and closed  
her aching eyes. Her day was about to get worse.  
  
"We have to discuss the food supplies for the animals  
and how much you're going to charge me   
sooner or later. I would like to do that tomorrow."  
  
"You sure get right to it."  
  
"I don't believe in wasting time," he said simply.  
  
Serena was beginning to panic. A dinner with Darien  
was dangerous, something she should avoid at all   
costs. But a little corner of her mind thrilled at  
the idea of spending time, alone, with Darien.  
  
"Alright, I'll go."   
  
__________________________________  
  
  
"Thanks for coming," Darien spoke when Serena sat  
down on the chair across from him. She looked  
fantastic, as always. In a simple blue dress  
that brought out the color of her eyes, she looked  
like a model. Everything, from the heart-shaped  
pin holding her hair at the top of her head down  
to the high-heeled sandal, fitted her, giving  
her an air of elegance. He was afraid that she  
wasn't going to show. After all, they hadn't exactly  
parted on good terms so long ago.   
  
"You're welcome." Serena looked across to the   
handsome man in a crisp white shirt and tie. He  
fit in this elegant restaurant, relaxed and confident.  
As always, she felt small and fragile in his presence.  
  
Taking the napkin and placing it delicately on  
her lap, Serena sat up straight and stared at the  
man sitting across from her. She hoped this evening  
would end happily. Ignoring the sense of unease,   
she prepared to live through the evening with  
the man she thought she despises.   
  
___________________________________  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Serena laughed  
as Darien described in a comical voice about  
what he did to one of his business rivals.   
  
"Well, what would you do if your rival not only  
steals your workers, but rubs it in your face  
by sending you a card?" Darien asked with a challenging  
smile on his face.  
  
"Anything is better than sending him another card  
calling him...all those bad names!"  
  
As Darien gave a reply, Serena stole a look at her   
watch and saw to her surprise that it was already  
8:00pm. Two whole hours with Darien, and she actually  
enjoyed it! Well, she reflected, he always was a   
charmer and I guess he'll never change in that way.  
Darien had spent the entire time telling her funny  
stories about how he became the president of his  
company. Serena had relaxed instantly, unable  
to not enjoy Darien's company.   
  
Smiling, Serena opened her mouth to say something  
when she saw that Darien had focused on a spot  
above her head and that his eyes grew cold and his  
smile dropped. Wondering what was wrong, she turned  
around to see what held Darien's attention.  
  
It was Zandus.   
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Ok this chapter done, I have to start on the next  
one. Please readers, email and review me!!! I   
live on those! The more emails and reviews I   
see, the faster I'll write. It's totally true.   
  
Thanks for reading, and see you next time!  
  
-Usagi San 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Say "I love you"  
Author: Usagi San   
Email: chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
Part: chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, or any of its characters. But I do  
own Zandus, though who would want to take that evil man I'll never  
know.  
  
AN: Ok, this chapter is posted! Yay! Ok, in response to some of the  
questions that were asked about Zandus. First of all, he and Neal  
weren't meant to have anything to do with the generals. That their  
name starts with the same letter as the generals did is just a   
coincidence. Second, lots of people were asking me, who is Zandus?  
Well, the answer to that question lies in this chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Cold eyes regarded Darien with fake pleasure.   
  
"Hello Darien. How nice to see you here. It's been a   
long time since we last seen each other."  
  
The cold eyes left Darien and settled on Serena.  
  
"Serena! What a lovely surprise!" Zandus smiled a lecherous   
smile as his eyes gave Serena an appraising look, taking in  
the mature figure and smooth, flawless skin. The last time he  
had seen her, she had been a mere duckling. Now, she has turned  
into a swan.  
  
The lecherous look did not go unnoticed by Darien, whose hands  
clenched tighter around the edge of the table.  
  
"Zandus," the name was said coolly. Serena knew the kind of person that  
Zandus was: a smooth talker and disgusting man. A long time ago, when  
Serena used to visit Neal Netherlend, she had met Zandus. She had seen  
with her own eyes the horrible way that he had treated his maid, servant,  
secretary, even his own mother. Even now, she marveled that this cruel  
man could be Neal's brother.  
  
"It's such a pity you and my brother Neal didn't end up together." Zandus  
threw a glance at Darien and lifted a brow. "But then again, I guess you've  
always had a preference for…richer guys."  
  
Darien snapped. The last of his patience and control gone, he leaped up and,  
running over, landed a solid punch directly on Zandus's smirking face.   
  
Grunting in pain, Zandus retaliated by jabbing a fist in Darien's   
stomach, knocking the air out of him. With murder in his eyes,   
Darien grabbed Zandus by his expensive shirt collar and   
proceeded to beat the crap out of him.  
  
Sernea paled at the scene before her. Right in front of her disbelieving  
eyes, Zandus's hands reached over and closed over Darien's throat. And   
squeezed. With a cry, Serena ran over and grabbed Zandus's arm, trying  
unsuccessfully to pry his fingers from Darien's throat. Just then, security  
guards swarmed the restaurant and pulled Zandus away from Darien. A   
lecture and fine followed while Darien and Zandus glared at each  
other, both bruised, battered, black-eyed, and bleeding.  
  
"Oh Darien!" Serena rushed forward and took hold of his right hand   
which was bloody and ripped. Keeping a napkin over the wound  
to stop the flow of blood, she put her left arm around his waist to  
support him and led him out of the restaurant. Only after tugging on  
his arm a few times very firmly did Darien finally allow her to   
lead him out of the restaurant. Both paid no heed to Zandus's pitiful  
crying and threatening speech.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Quietly, Serena closed the door to her house and stepped out of  
the high-heel shoes. She looked around and saw that Darien had   
already make himself comfortable on the expensive leather sofa  
in the living room. Sympathy rose as she watched him tried   
unsuccessfully to suppress a grimace of pain. Walking over,  
she knelt down in front of him and gently cupped his face with  
both her hands.  
  
"Why did you have to rise to his insults Darien?"  
  
Darien stubbornly remained silent, refusing to indulge her with  
the reason his self-control had gone out the door, and in public  
no less.   
  
Anger was quick to surface, chasing away worry and sympathy.  
Dropping her hands, she placed them on her hips and stood up,  
looming over him.  
  
Meanwhile, Darien was getting a great view since the shirt that  
Serena was wearing had a wide collar that drooped open when  
Serena leaned over. Noticing his gaze, Serena looked down and  
saw the object of Darien's intense attention. With a gasp, she   
straightened and lifted her chin, refusing to acknowledge his  
amused chuckle. She got back to her former subject.  
  
"How could you be so irresponsible?" When Darien still wouldn't  
respond, Serena reached down and grabbed a fistful of his shirt.   
"Argh! Answer my question damn it! Don't you dare close yourself  
off!"  
  
"Which question?" Darien asked coolly, getting angry himself.  
  
Refusing the urge to tear at her hair, Serena shouted, "the first one!  
Why did you lose your cool?"  
  
"Because of you!"  
  
Serena felt confused. "What?"  
  
"Because she insulted you," he spoke more quietly. "He said you ended   
up me because I'm rich. He made you out to be a gold-digger, a  
money-grabbing opportunist, when you're nothing of that sort. Hell,  
you're not even romantically involved with me."  
  
As quickly as it had appeared, anger faded, leaving the two of them  
staring at each other which silence lurked around them.  
  
Finally, Serena whispered softly, "You did that for me?" She just couldn't  
believe it.  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
Overwhelmed by gratitude and something she couldn't define, Serena  
launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Tears formed  
at the corner of her eyes and she had to blink several times to contain  
it.   
  
Unused to the weight, Darien groaned, sprawled on the sofa with Serena  
on top of him.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining or anything, Serena," he said with some  
humor, "but do you realized the position you are in?"  
  
Serena raised her head and found herself just mere inches from Darien.  
Her breath caught. Time seemed to stop as she gazed into his blue  
eyes.  
  
"Do you know what I do when a beautiful blond woman throws herself   
into my arms?" Darien asked softly, his arm rested comfortably around  
Serena's waist. When Serena could only shake her head, he smiled and  
demonstrated his answer.  
  
Lips met lips in a frantic mating of tongues. All the memories of the past   
rushed through Serena's mind. Oh how she missed this. Her attraction  
for Darien seemed so endless. After years of separation, he could still  
reduce her to a puddle with his warm moist sensuous mouth. The familiar  
rushing of blood, curling of stomach, and weakening of knees all came  
back.  
  
Groaning, Darien pressed closer, deeper. He couldn't get enough of her.  
She was like an addictive drug. The sweet, warm silky mouth. He explored  
her inner mouth, acquainting with each corner and each sensitive sweet  
spot. None noticed the time passed by. None was aware of their surroundings.  
All that they were aware of was each other. All they could think of was that  
this was perfect, this was right.  
  
This was heaven.  
  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Ok, is this chapter good or bad? Please email me or review me and tell  
me! I just want to thank all the people who did email and/or reviewed  
me. I really appreciate it! Originally, I wasn't going to post this chapter  
until next week. But after seeing so much comments about this story,   
well, I decided to post this chapter early! Thanks again for supporting  
this story. See you next time, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.  
  
-Usagi San 


	5. Chapter 4

Say "I Love You"  
Usagi San  
Disclaimer: don't own sailormoon  
  
  
AN: Thanks for the many feedbacks and comments about my fic. I know that about 200 years had lapsed between the last chapter and this one, but please bear with me as I tend to have these moments where i just really don't want to write, and also don't know what to write. But this chapter IS out for your enjoyment! And it should also be a little longer than my previous chapters to make up for my laziness. So enjoy and please review/email me!  
chiba_serena@hotmail.com   
  
Chapter 4   
"Wait wait wait," with a groan, she pulled back from his sensual mouth, slapped a hand across his chest to prevent him from following her mouth, and leaned back to take a deep and much needed breath. This was getting way out of control. Where did her self control go? And her intelligence? Didn't she know that there was no future with this man, this man who can not even say the three most important words that exist between lovers?   
  
Serena looked at the sexy man currently wearing a smug and very satisfied look on his face and suddenly had a feeling that if she wasn't more careful around this guy, she would end up repeating history. End up in the same position years ago that had resulted in a broken heart that even now had yet to completely mend. She can't take the risk again. She COULDN'T.   
  
Unaware of her train of thought, Darien reached over and twirled a length of silky blond hair around his finger, savoring the smooth texture. God he missed this. He missed the time where he could freely touch any part of her that he desired, and they would have such a good time spending time together. They were crazy about each other and uncaring of who knows it. There was innocence in their feelings for each other, innocence in their physical relationship. It seemed unbelievable that such a perfect couple had ended so suddenly. Well he at least does not believe that that had been the end of it. It might shock her, but he had kept close watch on her over the years, rejoicing in the news that she hadn't married Neal, cursing every man who had the priviledge of going out with her, and sending death threats to all the men who looked like they might actually have a chance of being more than her friend. And wasn't he here trying to regain what had been lost to them that fateful day?   
  
"We're over Darien. We can't get back to what we had before."   
  
"I know that I made mistakes. But I also know the consequences of them. And I assure you, I will do whatever it takes to get you back."   
  
"I don't need you."   
  
The statement, said so coldly, so finally, had his eyes flashing angrily.   
"You may not, but you will." And with that, he pushed himself up from the sofa and stalked out of the room, slaming the door with unnecessary force.   
  
Alone, Serena sat down on the spot he had previously occupied, inhaled the lingering scent that was uniquely his, and thought about his parting words.   
  
_______________________________________________________   
  
After leaving Serena's place, Darien didn't immediately go home. Instead, he sought a way to vent his frustration and, unbelievably, heartache, by entering the nearest bar on the street and proceeding to get very very drunk.   
  
It was quite simple, his mind thought now as he finished his 5th glass of martini in addition to the numerous cans of beer. All he had to do was mention his name, demande hard and heavy drinks, and within a few hours (felt like minutes to him, but he's not counting) he was uproaringly drunk and doesn't care who knows it.   
  
"I don't wanna go home and you can't make me!" Darien slurred, waving his arm around in a feeble attempt to push away the two buff guards trying to stop him from drinking more liquor. They had no right to prevent a man from drinking whatever the hell he wants. This is a free country and damn it he had the money right? he is Darien Westly for heaven sake. Who's gonna accuse him of not having enough money to pay for a drink or two?   
  
He must have said those out loud because the bartender, a scantily clad curvy redhead drawled out, "we know honey, and ain't nobody accusing you of having no mone. We're just worried about how you gonna get home tonight. This bar does close sometime you know."   
  
"Don't wanna go home. Want Beer. Want SERENA." In his drunken state, Darien had no idea that he had just admited what he had tried to hide in the innermost of his heart. He may have tried to convince himself in the years since Serena had left with Neal that he had gotten over her. Afterall, one girl looks just like the other. So Serena was more than just a beautiful look. So he knows that she possessed an inner beauty that shines in her eyes. So she's funny and smart and makes him feel so alive whenever he's with her. So what? He can find another girl. And ain't life a bitch for he had found himself measuring every girl he saw with Serena-and none matched up.   
  
The bartender, upon hearing something that her rich and sexy customer wanted something other than beer, immediately pounced on the name. "We'll ge tyou Serena as soon as you tell us how we can reach her."   
  
"You know something?" Darien reached over, hooked an arm around the bartender, and pulled her close to whisper in her ears. "She don't need me, but I need her."   
  
"That's nice but-" she was cut off when he took out his wallet with his free arm and pulled out a card. Wildly, he attempted to show her the card. She took it and saw that it was a picture of a pretty young blond with large clear blue eyes, a slight pout, sitting on a swing of what looked like a backyard. Underneath was the caption,   
  
"Call Me! 040974"   
  
"It's our Drunk-buddy card," Darien explained eagerly, convinced now that the whole world wants to hear his story and not at all shy about sharing it on the top of his voice. "See, she has a picture of me and my cell phone number, and I have this. The number, it's her cell phone number, is my birth date. We would call each other if the other is drinking and then needs to go somewhere." he paused, suddenly feeling an unexplainable, yet utterly painful sensation in his chest. "I kept mine, but I doubt that she kept hers." He lapsed into silence.   
  
The bartender, overcome with sympathy, thought what a wonderful and sensitive guy this is, a rare gem, and envied the lucky girl in the picture. On impulse, she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry Sugar, I'll help you get her." And praying that this blond girl still kept her cell phone number the same, she picked up the phone.   
  
_____________________________________________________   
  
Ten minutes later, a disgruntled, messy haired, heavy lidded Serena entered the bar and scanned the smoky place for the idiotic moron responsible for her currently awake at 3:30am dressed in her PJs with only a thin coat over it. Seeing him in an earnest conversation with the bartender did not help matters. She made her way over, heedless of the numerous cat calls and whistles, ignorant that the whole bar had heard at least part of her story with Darien, and grabbed Darien's arm. This was going to be a long night.   
  
____________________________________________________   
  
It was when she had Darien stuffed in the passenger seat of her car that Serena realized that she didn't know where he lived. Groaning and cursing fate for forcing her to put up with useless drunk men, she reviewed her options and settled on taking him back to her place. It wasn't like she could just leave him her; he was still her client, if nothing else.   
  
Glancing over, she noticed that he had already fallen asleep with a content smile on his face. It was a rare sight seeing Darien without his smirk, without his arogant stance and cynical eyes. The Darien currently asleep in her car was peacefull and pleasant, lost in his own world where he can do anything he wants.   
  
With a sigh, Serena started her car and resigned herself to a restless night.   
  
___________________________   
  
Getting a drunken and sleeping man up three flights of stairs was hard work. But it was worse when said man's hands had a peculiar habbit of straying to her breasts and staying there. After brushing his arm away for the third time, Serena finally had him on that sofa. To her surprise, he immediately curled up and was in deep sleep once again. After getting a blanket and covering him, she went to her bedroom, got on her bed, and promptly fell asleep too.   
  
Darien woke up feeling the whole population of China drilling needles into his head. Every tiny movement, even the act of opening his eyes, made the drilling motion increase speed. After a few more blinks of his eyes, he was finally able to fully open them and then wished he hadn't. Right in his face was Serena, dressed in a very colorful combination of shirt and skirt, with a wide cheerfull grin on her face.   
  
"Go away, I want to sleep peacefully when I depart the world of the living." Darien grumbled, shutting his eyes once more.   
  
"Nope, you do not get decide what you do when you drag me up at 3am and then make me drag you three floors. Either you go and take a shower, then take some asprins, or I start slamming doors and cupboards and get an urge to play on my drum."   
  
Faced with a threat that was more than he can handle, Darien reluctantly dragged himself up and made his way into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw to his horror perfect lipstick mark of the bartender's lovely mouth. Groaning softly, he wondered if Serena saw.   
  
As though reading his thoughts, her voice floated over. "Yes I saw the lipstick mark but seeing as you are already experiencing the consequence of being in that place, I will overlook it."   
  
And indeed she was right for he definitely was having one hell of a hangover. And, he thought rather annoyingly, it was all because of her.   
  
  
  
end of chapter 4   
  
  
ok, this chapter is a tad longer, so hope you've enjoyed it. I can't say when the next chapter is going to be out, but i'll try to get it out soon! Not making any promises though since I'm going on vacation on Thursday!! yay! that's why I wanted to write this chapter fast and get it posted before I go. Please review/email me and tell me what you thought of it and I do welcome suggestions.   
bye for now   
-Usagi San 


End file.
